Many people suffer from temporary and permanent neurological issues, such as brain injuries, intoxication, motor skill deficiencies, and the like. Often times, people suffering from neurological issues do not become aware it until it is too late and permanent damage may result. Such is the case with people who suffer from concussions.
Concussions are one of the more common forms of brain injury, and may result from wide variety of activities and circumstances, such as car accidents, slip and falls, and sports, such as American football, skiing, biking, hockey, and the like. Some of the symptoms of neurological issues, such as brain injuries, include a lack of motor coordination, variation in pupil sizes, impaired vision due to light sensitivity, blurred vision, and double vision. Hence, in many cases, a person who is suspected to have suffered a brain injury, such as a concussion, is required to visit a medical doctor for diagnosis, since the symptoms of a concussion cannot be easily confirmed by a lay person.
Accordingly, determinations of brain injuries and other neurological issues have been extremely difficult to carry out at the site of an accident or outside of a medical treatment facility. For this reason, medical experts, such as doctors, are required to stand by near a site where a brain injury is likely to occur, such as on the sideline of a football game, or at the base of a ski resort.
Some devices have been developed to aid doctors and medical personnel in determining whether a patient has suffered a brain injury, such as a concussion. Thus far, concussion detection devices have been bulky, requiring large computing equipment and eye measurement devices, and have required that patients wear pieces such as eye-goggles, head visors, electrodes, and the like, thus making the devices ineffective in field testing where patients are required to be tested for concussions quickly and without having to remove equipment that the patient is already wearing, such as in the case with American football players, which often times have to run to the sideline to be checked for a concussion and then run right back into a game to continue playing, with no time to remove and readjust their helmets, gloves, and the like. Furthermore, for some brain trauma patients, it is desirable to be able to test them for brain injuries without having to remove equipment they already are wearing out fear that removing the equipment would cause further injury.
Further such systems have not provided ways of improving player performance or training tools.